nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marcel Cebara
lol why not stay with Labour :D we could use you. We're just the big tent of the left! Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Well... You've convinced me there! Yes please, could I join the Labour Party Frijoles333 (talk) 19:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 List of political parties. There are other left-wing parties, such as the Green Party and Reboot. 77topaz (talk) 19:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :On top of that basically every parties supports universal healthcare and LGBT rights, It'd be interesting to hear more of your views. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for adding that table with my information on it at the right of the page. I wanted to do one but was unsure as to how to!!! :D 19:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC)~~ User:Frijoles333 ::No problem. :) My knowledge of wikicode isn't very good, so normally if I want to add an infobox, I find another page with the same kind of infobox and just change the information. --Semyon 20:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::@Frijoles - Great! Please read the viewpoints, history, logos and other things realting to the Labour Party! We really could use your support! We currently are trying to merge reboot into the party, pending it's approval. We stand for those two major points on your page, labour unions, and commone sense principals. (although Mr.Hoffman would argue against that :P) Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Just to tap back on that remark, we have practically the same viewpoint on Unions, they should be there for the worker to protect him or the integrity of his trade, the only difference is I want to make sure that this is the thing they focus on and you however want to let them have close to unlimited powers, which would not be used by the common worker but by schemers and charlatans to further their own interests and not the common workers interests. The working man is the focus of my ideals where as the bureaucrat the focus of yours. :::Our differences on that policy alone shows where the common sense lies between us. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I just think that's a load of fearmongering always done by the right, and it doesn't matter what country your in. You think Unions benefit the rich or some scheme made by the executive of a Union whereas in reality a good, functioning, union with strong, working people only benefits the worker. But I always here this from the right, its a long time delusion, a long time myth, to make them look on the side of the worker and Union. In reality we are on the side, and support by the unions, so to believe that somehow we are getting rich off this or like only in it for the money it just shameful. We are right on Unions, for the people, and for the dedicated worker looking for right and an honest wage. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:22, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::You talk about fear mongering but that's not what I'm doing, I'm arguing that Unions should protect the worker while you, the real scaremonger, claim that unless we give them practically unlimited power then scary businessmen with suits are going to come and makes us all in slaves. Time to wake up! ::::I think Unions are there to protect the worker. Your nonsense claims that I think they benefit the rich or that you're making money off of it comes from nowhere, a fairy tale! It's not even a skew on something I've said. Is it any wonder why your party is on the fall while even despite the SCP problems, the CNP is on the rise even now? ::::And let's remind ourselves. You are supported by Unions that YOU exclusively have created and YOU exclusively have claimed to have certain amounts of members and YOU think that because a leading official nods their head at you and supports you then all the workers do. But they don't and voter turnout and the SCP split showed that. ::::And let's remind ourselves again what I said. I support Unions with the power to protect the workers well being or the integrity of his trade. You've said nothing in response to this, but what you have done is do the same old speech about the right, the right this, the right that. Have you ever considered having a debate with the person opposite you rather than this big fairy tale right you seem to always be having an argument with? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::If thats how you envision buisness okay, but I don't think thats how I see them. Again more scare tactics. I see capitalism and employers as a valid part of society and creates jobs but its those workers, those unions that fight for a decent wage and liveable working conditions. Check yourself before you attack, who's party also lost half it's support after that split? YOU! Don't think it was because your views are so mainstream and loveable. I don't think you understand, why would I even respond to something made up. I don't even get this argument of how the union executive and us as a party are in league to, i don't know, make money, or help ourselves, or just put the economy in crumbles, i don't know. How about waking up from the conservative dream you've put yourself in about how theres a "handout" class. I can't even fathom this argument about how we are less for the worker when we support leftist and union views how that somehow is supporting charlatans only looking out for themselves. Again please stop with these myths and argue with people other than those in the fringes of UKIP. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Final comment of the night for me here. :::::You have gone far from the point of my reply about Unions, you once again have gone into your ramblings about rightists and conservatives which do not apply to me. And half my support? not so, long standing support is still there and Happy didn't take a chunk of voters with him merely MoTC, you having lost Hortons after him being a major part of your party for so long as well as having surrendered your old home State of Clymene to him have lost a lot more. Let's not go on too much more though, after all a common opponent is at hand and we should both turn to address them in the long term despite debates like this. :::::You are not for the working class if you are leftist or because you want Unions to have unlimited powers. You are for the working class if you want them to be free of tax, be free of bureaucracy and coercion (government or otherwise) and be free to live as they please privately or publicly, which ever they choose. :::::The CNP were the FIRST AND ONLY PARTY to advocate a tax exclusion for the poor so they keep all they earn, the CNP advocate not putting indirect taxes up that will largely affect the poor but rather taxing through income so only those who are wealthy enough to pay taxes pay, your party has advocated taxing all and taxing big, you want so many indirect taxes that the common man would see less money in his pocket, less food in his cupboard and more debt in his life. :::::If you truly want to help the poor you have to start on principle, and the CNP has ALWAYS fought the corner for the little man, no matter how small the fight, and where you have felt it okay to impose tiny taxes, we know that everything adds up especially when you're on the lower end and we will not take a step back in our fight on poverty. Your mantra until the CNP came and showed who was the real workers friend was to support the middle class and the middle class only. :::::The middle class can largely handle themselves if you get out of the way and give them a helping hand every now and then and we understand this. The ones who need help are the poorest and those who could find themselves stuck in a poverty loop should certain policies be enforced, and we in the CNP are going to help defend them and fight their corner in the congress. The working mans party is my party. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm signing off this debate. Hope you join in with the Sylvanian State Investment Deal Marcus. Have fun. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you check it out, are you in!? :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes! I'm in :) Frijoles333 (talk) 21:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 I see your from Britain :D Are you a support of Labour there as well? Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh and i added you! Welcome aboard!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am. Thanks for adding me by the way. Please tell me if there's anything I could do to help as I would love to get involved Frijoles333 (talk) 16:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 Well for now just stay active and help build up your pages :D get informed and learn about the labour party. I will want to have mid-term elections maybe in may or june, pending support, in which maybe you could get elected. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Charleston! If I were you, just stay away clear far from political parties, just be you! -Sunkist- (talk) 17:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nice work. :) --Semyon 20:00, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Semyon! This'll probably sound like a big coincidence, but I was inspired to add all the extra info by your character page :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC)